1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contour correction device, a method, and a program in which contour lines of two adjacent regions in which a part of the contour line is shared are corrected according to an input operation of an operator using a mouse or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the medical field, a process of automatically extracting and displaying a contour of an organ region or the like from a medical image is performed in order to provide an image with high diagnosis performance. However, in some cases, a contour of a target region cannot be correctly extracted through only an automatic extraction process using a computer. In this case, it is necessary to apply required correction to the contour line of the target region obtained through the automatic extraction, through a manual operation.
As a method of correcting a contour line based on a manual operation, a scheme of re-extracting a contour line to pass through a position after movement of a selected point in response to an operation to select and move an arbitrary point on the contour line has been proposed in JP2012-81177A. Further, a scheme of correcting a contour line using an input correction contour line in response to an operation of inputting the correction contour line has been proposed in JP4368378B.
Further, in JP2012-045256A, a method of correcting a contour line of a plurality of adjacent target regions extracted by region division, which is a scheme of enlarging or reducing one region and correspondingly reducing or enlarging the other region in response to an operation to move a position of an adjacent surface (boundary surface) between the regions, has been proposed.